Blog użytkownika:AddisonMikkiDra12/Big Brother: Hetman - Odcinek 22 - Live Eviction + Przebieg
Plik:Slower.gif W tym tygodniu tylko Rupert jest nominowany do eksmisji...Wait a minute... *prowadząca przykłada palec do słuchawki* Jak mogłam zapomnieć o pedofilu i czarnej wersji Bonnie i Clyde. center|335 px PREVIOUSLY ON BIG BROTHER: Prowadząca zaskoczyła uczestników nowym twistem. Wszyscy domownicy są nominowani i mogą się uratować przed eksmisją, wygrywając immunitet. Pierwszą konkurencję wygrali Dan, Felicia, Tilly oraz Tsunami. Drugą konkurencję wygrali Brad, Diamond, Portia, Felix. TONIGHT: Kto opuści dom Wielkiego Brata? 100px 100px 100px 100px oraz kto zostanie Głową Domu?! 600px Addie Chen: Niektórych uczestników przerosły puzzle oraz koszykówka. Oczywiście mam tutaj na myśli naszych nominowanych? Kto dzisiaj opuści dom Wielkiego Brata? Mam nadzieję, że cała czwórka. Żartuję tylko...But first... Czy wywoływanie duchów to dobry pomysł? Dzień 30, Noc'Aaron, Rita, Rupert albo Sebastian opuszczą dzisiaj dom Wielkiego Brata.' Brad pogratulował Diamond najlepszego wyniku w zadaniu. Jest pod wrażeniem, że poradziła sobie tak dobrze pomimo tego, że jest w ciąży. Pokazała wszystkim, że jest silną kobietą i nic jej nie złamie. Dodał, że wszyscy powinni brać z niej przykład. 100px Jestem sportowcem, więc byłoby głupio, gdybym nie znalazł się w najlepszej czwórce, ale jestem pozytywnie zaskoczony tym, jak dobrze poradziła sobie Diamond. Sądziłem, że z powodu ciąży nie czuje się zbyt dobrze, ale najwidoczniej jest bardzo silną osobą. Plik:Kuchnia - 1.png Plik:Kuchnia - 2.png Kuchnia Felicia uradowana faktem, że Diamond i Portia wygrały immunitety podchodzi do nich i je przytula. Proponuje Diamond zrobienie kolacji. Kobieta jest tak szczęśliwa, że od razu się zgadza, w końcu gotowanie to jej pasja. Felicia woła także Tilly do pomocy. W trakcie robienia risotto Felicia wyznaje kobietom, że niepokoi ją zachowanie Ruperta. Mówi, że czuje się przez niego ignorowana i obawia się, że ma to związek z ich pracą. Często ich zawody ze sobą konkurowały, a jej kancelaria jest znienawidzona przez komendę policji. Felicia pyta się o rady, jak sprawić żeby między nimi nie było niezręcznej ciszy, bo ostatnio zaczęło ją to przytłaczać. Diamond mówi, że facetom tak trzeba - podać pyszne jedzonko, powiedzieć na uszko kilka słów i już będą oczarowani. Kiedy się dowie, że zrobiła to risotto to na pewno będzie pod wrażeniem. Ona sama kiedyś dowiedziała się od swojego ex, że był z nią tylko dlatego, że świetnie gotuje. 100px Mam nadzieję, że Rupert lubi risotto, bo wydaje mi się, że jedzenie może stworzyć więź między ludźmi. Tym bardziej jeśli podane jest z miłością i od serca. Rupert będzie zwijał się z rozkoszy, kiedy posmakuje naszego dania. Felicia dziękuje Diamond za radę, sama o tym by nie pomyślała. Po skończeniu dania, Felicia podaje risotto niczym w ekluzywnych restauracjach i prosi Portię żeby zawołała Ruperta. Felicia jest lekko spięta, nie myślała, że będzie chciała zyskiwać u kogoś w oczach podając risotto. 100px Mam nadzieję, że Thomas nie będzie zazdrosny, bo to trochę wygląda jakbym chciała wyrwać Ruperta. *śmieje się* Pewnie jak wrócę do swojego domu będę to musiała powtórzyć, bo moja rodzina rzadko zastaje mnie gotującą. Oby sposób Diamond się powiódł, w końcu przez żołądek do serca! Tilly przytakuje Diamond i mówi, że ma rację. Jedzenie ma bardzo kluczowe znaczenie w kontaktach z mężczyznami. Przytacza im ich ostatnie wspólne gotowanie, kiedy gotowały afrodyzjaki. Tak samo jak dobrym jedzeniem rozpalisz mężczyznę, tak też możesz sprawić, że przestanie być zdenerwowany, zestresowany czy przygnębiony. Przez żołądek do serca! Doradza także Felicii, że może warto byłoby spróbować pogadać z Rupertem poprzez poznanie się osobiście i pomijanie aspektów zawodowych. Kiedy są jakieś mury, trzeba wywiercić dziurę i zbudować most. 100px Bardzo świetnie się czuję w Domu Wielkiego Brata. Felicia, Diamond, Portia i Tsunami są niesamowite. Z Ritą, Rupertem i Bradem także się dobrze dogaduję. Całe szczęście, że nie ma tu na przykład jakiegoś złego ducha, który chciałby to wszystko popsuć? Felicia dziękuje Tilly, mówi, że postara porozmawiać z nim o rodzinie, jego dzieciach czy wnukach. W końcu tak mało domowników tutaj ma dzieci. Felicia wyznaje, że ciężko jej omijać aspekty zawodowe, bo jest pracoholiczką, aczkolwiek teraz wie, że musi omijać ten temat szerokim łukiem. Pyta się Tilly jak jej smakuje risotto, niechce podać Rupertowi niesmacznego dania. 100px Tilly to złota kobieta! Z pewnością ma rację, zbyt bardzo jestem zajęta myśleniem o swojej pracy, nie powinnam mieszać tego w relacji z Rupertem. Poza tym rodzina zawsze mnie pyta czy kiedykolwiek pójdę na emeryturę. A ja zawsze mówię, że póki mogę mówić to na żadną emeryturę się nie wybieram. Co ja poradzę, że na rozprawach sądowych jestem w swoim żywiole. Tilly mówi Felicii, że risotto smakuje wyśmienicie i że cieszy się, że dodano tam imbir. Felicia pyta dlaczego, na co uzyskuje odpowiedź, że jest to świetny afrodyzjak. Speszona nie wie co powiedzieć, ale Tilly od razu prostuje, że nie oznacza to od razu przecie, że będzie chciał zamoczyć coś więcej niż palce w tej relacji. Jest to gwarancją zadowolenia podniebienia i żołądka mężczyzny. Felicia zaczyna się śmiać. Wyznaje, że Thomas z pewnością będzie zazdrosny, bo dawno już nie gotowała dla niego. Felicia wyznaje, że więcej gotuje dla Trixie, która uwielbia pomagać jej w kuchni. Felicia zaczyna zastanawiać się czy Rupert ma żonę, pyta o to Tilly, która ma z nim lepszy kontakt. 100px Naprawdę jestem oburzona tym, że Rupert mnie ignoruje. Ja staram się być miła, uprzejma, ale on jest jakiś zamknięty w sobie i nie wiem czy to tyczy się tylko mnie, czy też innych. Dlatego poprosiłam dziewczyny o radę, może uda mi się nawiązać nić porozumienia. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to rozmowy z Felixem będą ciekawsze niż z nim. Dzień 31 Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png Salon Tsunami wraz z Portią i Diamond wpadają na pomysł, aby urządzić seans spirytystyczny. Kobiety biorą świece ze store room, zapalają je i rozstawiają w salonie. Przygotowania dziewczyn zauważa Tilly, która dołącza do nich i pomaga im w przygotowaniach. W trakcie przygotowań wspomina randkę, którą kiedyś zorganizowała dla pary gotów. Mówi, że skończyła się tragicznie, bo jedna ze świec podpaliła dom i oboje zginęli. Mówi, że w pewnym sensie jest to niczym historia Romea i Julii. 100px W domu Wielkiego Brata nie ma zbyt wielu zajęć, więc kiedy z dziewczynami wpadłyśmy na pomysł seansu spirytystycznego od razu postanowiłyśmy go zorganizować. Kiedy Tilly dołączyła się do nas byłam pewna, że to ona przejmie inicjatywę w organizacji seansu. Kilka godzin później rozpoczyna się seans spirytystyczny. Wszyscy mieszkańcy siedzą w kółku i trzymają się za ręce. Tsunami przez chwilę przestaje trzymać rękę Brada i łapie go za jego miejsce intymne, po czym szepcze mu na ucho, że jak chce to mogą wyrwać się na szybki numerek. Całą sytuację zauważa Tilly, która momentalnie mówi, że nie przyzwą żadnych duchów, bo ich czakry w takim usadowieniu źle na siebie działają. Kobieta każe zamienić się miejscami Tsunami z Diamond, przez co Tsunami siedzi koło Portii, a Diamond koło Dana oraz Brada. 100px Brad działa na mnie jak płachta na byka, jeżeli płachta byłaby gorącym facetem a byk napaloną kobietą. Kiedy go widzę to coś mi się dzieje i nie mogę się opanować. Po kolejnych minionych minutach Portia nagle mówi, że czuje duszę w ich pobliżu. Tsunami chwilę później mówi, że miała wizję ducha, który nawiedza dom Wielkiego Brata. Mówi, że nienawidzi on związków i ma zamiar każdy zniszczyć, więc wszyscy muszą uważać. 100px Chciałam powiedzieć im więcej o mojej wizji - widziałam, jak Sebastian pod wpływem ducha uderza Ritę. Może też i dlatego mnie uderzył? Kto to wie. Martwię się o nas. A co jeśli kręcono tu egzorcystę? Brad obserwował wszystko z zaciekawieniem, ponieważ zawsze wierzył w duchy. Powiedział, że to może właśnie dlatego związki w tym domu ciągle się rozpadają. Zastanawia się też nad tym, czy może ktoś już był tutaj opętany przez ducha. 100px Jeśli dom Wielkiego Brata naprawdę jest nawiedzony, to by mogło w sumie wyjaśniać, dlaczego niektórzy czasami zachowują się jak totalni psychole... 100px Że co kurwa? 100px Czuję się dziwnie po jakimś spirytualnym kręgu. Wszyscy udawali natchnionych, no może poza Tsunami, a ja czułam się niczym bożek Buddy siedzący sztywno w świątyni. Nigdy nie widziałam ani nie czułam duchów, coś ze mną nie tak? Tilly natychmiast wkurzona pogasiła wszystkie świeczki, powłączała światła i wywaliła rekwizyty do przywoływania duchów. Powiedziała wszystkim, że to niedorzeczne i nie pozwoli na nic takiego. Zaczęła krzyczeć na cały dom, by duch ją usłyszał, że nie poddadzą się nieczystym i niedojebanym zagrywkom ducha. 100px Ty, nicponiu. Chcesz ze mną wojny? To ją dostaniesz. Może i jesteś teraz po drugiej stronie, ale spokojnie. Są sposoby by cię pokonać. Wiem, bo widziałam EGZORCYSTĘ! TY POMIOCIE SZATAŃSKI, ZGNIŁY SMRODZIE, ŚLEDZIU I BYDLAKU BEZFOREMNY! Kobieta poszła po wodę święconą i szczotkę do toalety. Maczała ją w misce, po czym kropiła na wszystko. Za każdym kolejnym święceniem nakazywała WYNOSIĆ SIĘ Z ICH DOMU, GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE, THIS IS OUR HOUSE. Wykrzykiwała, że ten dom jest DARK-SIDED. Ogłasza wszystkim wszem i wobec, że wszelkie związki w tym domu są teraz pod jej pieczą i nie dopuści do jakiegokolwiek zerwania. Prosi także, aby każdy się głęboko zastanowił zanim postanowi się ze swoją ukochaną drugą połową pokłócić. Następnie zabrała Biblię, zrobiła krąg z domownikami, złapali się za ręcę i mówili - IN JESUS & GAY JESUS NAME, WE PRAY. 100px Wow. NIe spodziewałam się, że Tilly tak postąpi. Zniszczyła efekty wielogodzinnej pracy mojej, Diamond, Portii, no i swojej też. Jestem w szoku. Dyktatura Tilly? Nie wiem, co o tym myślec. Lubię ją jako osobę, ale jeśli myśli, że będzie mi rozkazywać to się grubo myli. 100px Przyznaję się, nie jestem zbyt religijną osobą. Rzadko kiedy się modlę. Ale tu chodzi o moje przeznaczenie i o moje dewizy życiowe! Jeżeli będę musiała walczyć ze złem, to je pokonam. Zostanę mesjaszem ukochanych. Tak jest. Felicia widząc ten jeden wielki cyrk z kręgiem, Biblią i nawiedzoną modlitwą zaczyna krzyczeć, żeby wszyscy się opamiętali i zakończyli ten spirytualny pierdolnik. Mówi, że ma dość i boi się o swoje zdrowie psychiczne. Wybiega do Diary Room ze łzami w oczach. 100px Tilly opętało. Mam dość tego cyrku. CO TO KURWA MA BYĆ? CO SIĘ DZIEJE Z TIILY? Nie wiem czy w jakikolwiek sposób mogę jej pomóc, czuję się jakbym wylądowała w psychiatryku. JESUS, HELP ME. Felix jest oburzony zachowaniem Tilly. Mówi jej, że kobieta nie powinna przerywać w nagły sposób kręgu, który łączył uczestników ze światem zmarłych. Opowiada uczestnikom o tym jak kiedyś podczas jednej z wypraw morskich razem z kolegami urządził podobny seans. Jego kompan po pewnym czasie stwierdził, że to idiotyczne i przerwał rozmowę z duchami. Po kilku dniach mężczyzna ten stwierdził, że został opętany przez kaszalota. Nigdy nie powrócił do poprzedniej sprawności psychicznej. Tilly podjudzona komentarzem Felixa mówi mu, że gdyby był taki mądry i doświadczony, to wiedziałby, że we wszystkich filmach, książkach i dokumentach złe byty zawsze nawiedzają i szkodzą nawołującym. Dlatego stwierdza, że nie jest ani mądry - bo wygaduje głupoty, ani doświadczony - bo na tym morzu co najwyżej mógł przeżyć pierwszy raz z orką. Kończy swoją wypowiedź prośbą o zamknięcie się i say yo prayers. 100px Felix mnie zdenerwował. Pewnie byłby plot-twist, że tak naprawdę on jest tym złym duchem. Niech nie cwaniaczy, naprawdę, bo ja nie ręczę za siebie. Jestem na tyle wyedukowana, nie to co on, że wiem że złe duchy by nam dokuczały tak czy siak. Nawet gdybym tego nieszczęsnego kręgu nie przerwała. Felix słysząc komentarze Tsunami zaczyna płakać i kładzie się na podłodze jak małe dziecko. Krzyczy, że Tsunami jest tyranem i jej się boi. Błaga ją, aby nie przebywała już nigdy więcej blisko niego podczas pobytu w programie. 100px Felix nawet zaczął coś pierdolić, że jak się to przerwie to blablabla. Coś nas opęta. A niech spierdala z tymi morskimi teoriami. Boże, ci ludzie powinni się leczyć, mam wrażenie, że jestem jedyną osobą, która nie postradała zmysłów. I skąd my mamy wodę święconą? Pewnie to zwykła kranówka. Nie wierzę w takie brednie, ja chcę kurwa świętego spokoju. Jeszcze chwila a zacznę śpiewać Ave Maria. Błagam, niech to się skończy. *zaczyna płakać* Aaron odpowiada że też był kiedyś na randce w ciemno tylko, że Aaron przyjął to za bardzo na poważnie i zasłonił oczy w trakcie kolacji z partnerką. Przez przypadek kiedy chciał podać jej widelec wywalił świeczkę i spalił jej włosy. Aaron opowiadając to ma łzy w oczach i mówi że nigdy nie będzie chodził więcej na takie randki. 100px Boję się świeczek. Są duże i świecą... Portia mówi, że nie wie, co się dzieje i ma wyjebane. Przeprasza dziewczyny i idzie sobie stąd. 100px *piłuje sobie paznokcie* 700px Jeżeli z nami są jakieś duchy...To...Nic nie widzieliście, co robił mój mąż... Za chwilę po przerwie...Aaron, Cornel, Sebastian albo Yuu pożegna się z domem Wielkiego Brata. 500px 500px 500px 500px Plik:Eviction-night.gif Kolejny tydzień się kończy...Kolejny zaczyna. Domownicy nie mają pojęcia, co ich czeka w nowym tygodniu. To jeszcze nie koniec piekła. Kilka godzin przed eksmisją... Plik:Sypialnia.png Sypialnia 100px 100px Diamond przygotowuje się do live eviction i robi makijaż, a obok niej to samo robi Rita. Diamond pociesza koleżankę i mówi, że widzowie na pewno ją pokochali. Kobieta wyznaje, że uwielbia pewne swojej wartości dziewczyny jak Rita i ją za to podziwia oraz przede wszystkim za to, że jest po prostu sobą. 100px Po odejściu Yuu Rita jest wrogiem publicznym w domu numer jeden. Lubię ją i moim zdaniem dziewczyny powinny dać jej szansę, bo przecież my wszyscy popełniamy błędy. Jesteśmy tylko ludźmi. Albo i aż ludźmi. To my możemy zmienić ten świat i nie chcę, żeby Rita czuła się osamotniona. Nikt z nas nie jest sam. Zawsze jest jakieś światełko w tunelu. Jeśli możemy dokonać czegoś pięknego, zróbmy to. Pokażmy światu, że kobiety potrafią żyć w zgodzie. Może jestem naiwna, ale wierzę. Wierzę w ludzkość. Wierzę w świat. Wierzę w miłość. Wierzę w przeznaczenie. Po prostu wierzę. Diamond mówi, że po burzy zawsze przychodzi tęcza i na pewno ta nominacja tylko wzmocni Ritę. Chce wspierać ją w tych trudnych chwilach i pokazać, że nie jest w tym wszystkim sama. 100px Jak byłam mała mój tata zawsze powtarzał mi "bitch be humble". Mimo że nie mieliśmy dużo pieniędzy to wiedziałam, że nie jest to w życiu najważniejsze. Liczy się umysł i serce. Możesz wejść na górę, spaść z niej, ale zawsze możesz spróbować ponownie. Możesz uderzyć o skałę, mieć siniaki, ale i tak wstajesz i walczysz. Plik:Eviction_Night_7.png 100px AARON 100px RITA 100px SEBASTIAN 100px RUPRET Widzowie przemówili, nadszedł wasz czas. Przez ostatnią dobę widzowie głosowali na mieszkańca, który ma opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata. Mogę teraz podać imię mieszkańca z największą liczbą głosów a zarazem siódmego wyeliminowanego... 100px SEBASTIAN Sebastian, straciłeś swoje miejsce w domu Wielkiego Brata. Pożegnaj się z mieszkańcami i opuść dom. 700px Addie Chen łączy się z domownikami. Informuje ich, że dzisiaj jeszcze jedna osoba opuści dom Wielkiego Brata. ZARAZ PO PRZERWIE DRUGA CZĘŚĆ SURPRISE DOUBLE EVICTION! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach